A New Generation
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: Maka and soul had a daughter named Akane. She goes to the DWMA and finds a weapon named Cole, who is Tsubaki and Black Star's son. what happens when a new Kishin rises? Will they be able to stop it? oh just read the story. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

HI! A soul Eater fic! Yay! I have an obsession. Don't judge me. Anyways, to the story!

Today is my first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short. I walk down the tan cobblestone sidewalk and take a deep breath. Lord Death said that I was supposed to find my partner myself, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. My mom always said that she found her partner, my father, by walking in on him playing the piano, but I don't think that's how I'll find mine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'm so nervous I feel like I'll explode. Did I forget anything? Backpack? No. Lunch? Got that. Water bottle? It's frozen, but there. Binder? I have that too. It looks like I have everything I need for my first day, but I still have the feeling that I forgot something important. _I'm always forgetting things, _I think to myself._ Get over it. _I was so lost in thought that I ran right into someone, knocking us both down. I was the first to stand up, helping the stranger to his feet. "Sorry about that. I got so lost in thought that I didn't see you there."

"It's fine." He said coolly, brushing off his jeans.

"I'm Akane Albarn, by the way. Or Akane Evans, but I go by the first one."

"Albarn… I recognize that name. Is your mom-"

"Maka? Yeah. My dad is Soul Evans."

His eyes grew wide. "That's so cool!"

"Not really. When your mom is one of the best scythe meisters in academy history and your dad AND grandpa are both death scythes you get nervous when joining the Academy."

He looked down. "I know what you mean. I'm Cole." He extended his hand and I shook it. I studied him for the first time. He had black hair that hung over his face, with dark blue eyes and pale-ish skin. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers to go with them. He also wore a belt that looked familiar to me… oh well. I'll figure it out later. Compared to some of the other kid's outfits, he looked like one of the only normal looking kids there. The pin on his shirt said 'weapon' making me smile slightly. "So, uh, Cole, do you have a meister yet?"

"No," he said nonchalantly, though I could sense his excitement.

"Do you uh, wanna be partners…?" I trailed off. _Awkward. This isn't asking him out, so why is it so hard to ask him? _I think to myself.

"Uh, sure…" he said, rubbing his neck. Apparently he wasn't too good at this kind of thing either.

"Cool. Class is about to start, we should get going."

When we enter the classroom, many students had already taken their seats. We choose a seat in the second row near the middle, and sat next to each other like most partners did. A few other kids took their seats, and we waited. A few minutes later a man in what looked like he was in his late forties or early fifties rolled into the room on a computer chair, a cigarette in his mouth. The chair somehow slipped and he tumbled to the ground. He wore a white lab coat, with stitches lining his entire body, even his clothes. Behind him walked a woman wearing a black suit, and an eye patch covering her left eye. She chuckled and helped the man up. The two turned towards us, the man on his chair again. "Good morning! I'm Miss Marie, and this is Professor Stein. We will be your teachers here at the DWMA. We've been teaching here for quite some time, and even taught some of your parents. For example, your parents helped us defeat the Kishin when they went here, Miss Albarn. Same with you Cole. It doesn't surprise me that you guys teamed up together. Your parents are very close friends."

Her comment makes me wonder who Cole's parents are. If his parents are friends with mine, maybe I've met him before and just don't remember? I am really forgetful.

Professor Stein spoke for the first time. "Now, I know that Lord Death told you to choose your own partners, but I can already tell that many of your soul wavelengths aren't compatible. For example, you two." He pointed to a pair a couple seats away from us. "Your souls will never be able to resonate. Find a different partner." After that, he called about three more pairs, luckily not us. Stein then continued talking. "The rest of you are compatible. Congratulations. Now, for the first lesson, dissecting a rare species of toad only found in-" he was interrupted by Ms. Marie whispering in his ear. "I suppose so. Well children, I have a change of plans. Instead of dissecting the toad, we will go into the courtyard to practice fighting with your partners in their weapon forms. You'll only practice simple attacks on training dummies, since this is your first day." He explained. People sighed in relief, getting an excuse to not rip an animal apart.

As we walked to the courtyard, I tried to strike up a conversation with Cole. "So, Ms. Marie mentioned that our parents are close friends. Is your dad like Death the Kid or something? I guess he's not a kid anymore."

"Close. My parents are Tsubaki and Black * Star. Probably the most unlikely couple on Earth," he said, chuckling.

I laughed with him. "Yeah. I remember Black * Star and Tsubaki coming to our house all the time. They still do. Maybe we've met before and I just don't remember it…?"

"Maybe. I don't remember much of when I was really little."

"Me neither. I can ask my mom tonight if you want."

"Okay." We entered the courtyard.

"So, what weapon are you?"

"Well, since I'm part of the Nakatsukasa family, one person in each generation gets the ability to change into multiple weapons. I have that power."

"That's so cool! So it's only one person per generation?"

"Yeah. I can turn into the ninja sword, a shuriken, a smoke bomb, a chain scythe, and eventually the enchanted sword."

"Nice. Your mom could turn into all of those, right?" I ask.

"Exactly. I feel like I can turn into something else too, but I haven't been able to yet."

"Let's see your chain scythe mode." I say. He nods and turns into a chain scythe, an identical design to Tsubaki's, but that was where the similarities ended. The handles were so dark blue it was almost black, the chain and blade a dark gray. It was beautiful, in a _you touch me I'll kill you _sort of way. I smirk. Such a dark weapon must look strange with me, being albino and all. Did I mention that I'm albino? I guess not. Well, I am, just like my dad. I even have his sharp teeth. Professor Stein broke me out of my thoughts. "Okay, today we will be training on these." He gestures to a line of training dummies. "You will practice basic attacks, since it's so early in the year. But, if you do happen to be able to pull off witch hunter, let me know. You may begin."

I think of how to attack it as if it was a real enemy. My mother had been preparing me for this for years now. She always took training seriously, and I can't blame her. I use speed to my advantage, since the dummy was immobile, and launched myself off of the ground. I jumped over my target and spun around midair. I threw one of the scythes at the dummy, clinging onto the scythe on the other side of the chain. The weapon hit its target, the dummy's head rolling off of its shoulders. Stein nodded in approval. "You're your mother's daughter alright." He then turned to the rest of the class. "I think that's enough practice for today. If you disagree, the forest is right over there. Many students go there for extra training. Soon you will be trained enough to start collecting Kishin egg souls, but not yet. You are dismissed."

As we walked into Death City from the Academy, Cole asked, "Where did you learn moves like that?"

"My mom taught them to me a few years ago."

"Cool. I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay." We then parted ways, and I walked to my house.

When I entered the house, my mom was waiting for me. "Hi, honey! How was your first day?"

"Pretty good. I decapitated a training dummy and escaped dissecting a toad."

"Professor Stein?"

"Yeah. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I'm still figuring that out. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty are coming here tonight. Oh and Black Star and Tsubaki are bringing their son, Cole. You probably don't remember him. You guys used to play together when you two were little." She said, chuckling at the memory.

"I saw Cole at the Academy today," I replied.

"Great! Oh, I forgot to ask you, did you find a weapon today?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Cole."

Maka obviously didn't expect that. "What weapon is he?" she asked simply.

"At least all of the weapons Tsubaki is." I say.

"So he inherited the demon weapon power. You're lucky to have a weapon like that. Go get ready for dinner. They're going to be here soon. Oh and your dad is going to be home in a couple minutes."

I nod and run to my room. I take the coat mom gave me to wear, which is the one she had worn as a meister at the Academy. I take a quick shower and change into a black skirt and white shirt. When I walk out of the room, the people I consider as family, including Cole are all in the living room, talking and laughing.

YAY! End of the chapter! I seriously didn't know how I was supposed to end this, but I did! Are you proud of me?! XD anyways, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories, so if there's a typo or two, don't judge. Fun fact about Akane's name: it took over an hour of research to figure it out! It means 'brilliant red' in Japanese, referring to her eyes. It also means 'angry child' but I mean the first meaning. The second one just isn't her. Anyways BYE! AND REVIEW! Or I'll eat your soul. Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Akane's P.O.V.

After many embraces, a giant bear hug from Black Star, and a small wave from Cole, we sat down at the dinner table and started eating. We talked about what happened in the past few months, and finally the topic of me and Cole's first day came up in the conversation. "It was… interesting." I said, and Cole nodded in agreement.

"I think 'interesting' is kind of an understatement." He said, laughing. I laughed too, then started recapping the day from when I ran into Cole to when we were walking home. "Sounds like a crazy first day," Tsubaki commented when I finished.

"Tell me about it." I replied. We then moved to the living room and talked some more. Mom eventually said, "Hey Akane, Cole, I bet I have an old training dummy in the garage, maybe you could show us what you practiced in school today?"

I nodded. "I'm up for it. What about you?" I looked at Cole. He smiled.

"Let's go."

Mom pulled out an old training dummy from the garage and placed it in the front yard. "Should we just reenact what happened in school today?"

"Sure." He replied, and turned into a chain scythe. I charge towards my target and jump a foot or so away from it, spinning in midair like earlier. I flung one of the scythes at the stuffed enemy, but this time I caught the weapon when it swung back to me. Our small audience applauded, and mom took out a training dummy with armor on. "Try to use one of Cole's other forms," she suggested.

"Okay. Cole, shuriken mode please."

"Sure thing." He then transformed into said weapon in a flash of light. I chucked that at the dummy, the blade sticking into a chink in the armor on its neck. "Cole, ninja sword mode."

"Right." He transformed, the light moving towards me and a sword appeared in my hand. I sprinted and jumped over my target, skidding to a halt behind it. I stabbed another separation in the armor in the middle of its back. I pulled the blade out and stepped back. Cole transformed into a human. We smiled in triumph. Maybe we do have a chance at getting 99 Kishin egg souls and a witch soul.

~~~~~Time skip 'cuz I can~~~~~~

The next morning at the DWMA

"Today we will practice on more training dummies, but this time, we will replace the dummies with stronger ones when they are destroyed. Once you get past the four training practices, I will send you on missions to collect Kishin eggs on top of your lessons. Got it?" Professor Stein explained. He got nods from various parts of the room. "Good. Let's go to the courtyard, then. Ms. Marie is waiting."

"There's something unnerving about Stein," Cole commented as we walked.

"Yeah. My mom said that he was scariest during the time that the Kishin was loose because the madness got to him too much. He went completely insane."

"I'm glad that we don't have to see that." He laughed. We entered the courtyard, which had a neat row of the dummies we faced yesterday. Stein stood in front of the group. "Today you will fight these, followed by one with armor, another with spiked armor, and finally each other. Once you pass those tests I will assign you Kishin egg missions. You may begin." He then walked up to us. "Since you have a demon weapon, you may only use one form per practice dummy. Choose wisely." I nodded and considered my options. For the first dummy I would use the chain scythe. For the second, the ninja sword. The third I would use the shuriken, and the last would depend on my opponent. For the first two I copied what I did last night and the day before, minus the shuriken mode. Now I was at the spiked armor practice dummy, while others were still at the armored one. "Cole! Shuriken mode!"

"Right!" he transformed and I threw as hard as I possibly could, the blade going through a chink in the armor on its neck, but unlike last night, it went completely through. Cole transformed to a human in midair to avoid hitting a wall and ran over to me. "Looks like we got past all of the obstacles but one." He said, panting slightly.

"Yeah. But it looks like no one else is done, so what do we do now?"

"You could practice on some trees," Stein suggested from behind me, which to be honest scared the crap out of me.

"Let's go then." I told my weapon. "Maybe we can find another weapon that you can turn into."

"Maybe." We walked through the forest until we reached a meadow.

"Let's start with the forms we know you have. Uh, ninja sword mode." He transformed and I cut some chunks out of a tree. "Shuriken mode," I commanded. I threw the weapon at a small tree, the star shaped blade cutting completely through and sticking to a tree behind it. "Chain scythe," I said once I had pulled him out of the tree. Instead of transforming into said weapon though, Cole morphed into a normal scythe. I spun it over my head, getting used to the feel of the weapon, and smiled. "Looks like we found a new form for you," I said.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Wanna go see if class is over?"

"Sure." He transformed into a human again. When we got back to the courtyard, class had been dismissed and only Marie and Stein remained picking up pieces of scattered practice dummies. "How did practice go?" Ms. Marie asked.

"Good. Cole found a new form."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Cole, scythe mode." He gave a slight nod and changed. Marie's eyes widened. "You two look just like your parents, Akane. It's almost scary."

I gave a slight giggle. "A dark version, maybe."

"You two should probably head home. Class has been over for over an hour now."

"An hour? I could've sworn we left not long ago…" I said, looking at the now setting sun.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." I then started walking home, Cole not far behind.

"See you tomorrow," I tell him once we get to the street where we part ways.

"Yeah."

Cole's P.O.V.

Akane seemed vulnerable, and to be honest weak when they first met, but when she was in battle, he was glad they were partners. That chick meant business. He walked through the front door. "Hey Cole. How was school?" dad asked.

"It was good. I found a new form today. Turns out I can turn into a normal scythe."

"Awesome! Looks you surpassed Tsubaki already."

"Did someone say my name?" mom asked, walking into the room. "Oh and Cole, dinner's in the kitchen."

"Thanks mom." I said, running into the kitchen. All of that training made me HUNGRY.

Akane's P.O.V.

I walk through the front door, and a delicious aroma hits my nose. Mom made her soup. "I'm home," I call out.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" dad asked from the living room.

"Pretty good. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Cole can turn into a normal scythe, just like you."

"Cool! Can you pull off witch hunter yet?"

"I can't even pull of a soul resonance yet."

"You'll get the hang of things once you start hunting Kishin eggs. Plus, it's a lot more fun then hunting training dummies. I remember when your mother and I were in the DWMA-" he was interrupted by mom, "When Black Star punched me in the face so hard that I broke a dumpster? I remember that too." She said, smiling.

"You told him to hit you."

"I know. Hey dinner's ready if you want it."

"Great. I'm starving." I say, walking into the kitchen.

THE END! I still haven't gotten any reviews, but hey. 30 somethin views aint bad. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS STORY! GOOD OR BAD, IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS REVIEW! Or I'll take your soul.


End file.
